Dark Secrets
by Winter Waters
Summary: there is always that one friend that can help you through everything, no matter what...and that is just who he needs. They just weren't expecting the past to come bite them in the ass...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg…epic fail…I don't own Ryan…I don't…do I really need to say it? Don't make me anymore depressed than I have to be!!! Ha-ha.

Spoilers: 7x20!!! This is for everyone who thought that Eric and Calleigh were being complete idiots!!! I love me Ryan!! He is me Monday husband!!!

A/N: this is a one-shot with an open ending, so if that bothers you oh well, I am still deciding on whether or not I will continue this or not. Also, Grissiom, Sara, and Warrick are in this. This is in season 9 somewhere. It's not that I don't like the new guys, it's just I like the old guys better! Enjoy!!!!

Dark Secrets

Greg yawned and stretched as he made his way to his kitchen. Making his way to the fridge to get some things out to cook before he started getting ready for work, his phone started ringing. Snatching his phone off the counter, not bothering to look at the id to see who it was, grumbling about inconsiderate bosses calling people in before they could even eat after a freaking double, "Sanders." He snapped out slamming the fridge shut.

"Is that how you answer phone? What if I was your boss, calling you in?" An amused voice floated across the line.

"If you were my boss calling me, I would have said I'll be right there, complaining the whole way." Greg retorted. "Why are you calling me anyway?"

"What? A friend can't call another friend to see how they are doing?"

"What are you? A chick? I think that Miami air is making you all girly inside." Greg laughed.

"Watch it; I'll come to Vegas to kick your skinny ass."

"Please, I'll like to see you try."

"I will, as soon as you come pick me up at the airport." Came the reply.

Greg's head snapped up and looked up at the clock, 6:00 pm. "You're in Vegas? Like right now? Why?" He was already running up the stairs in his condo, looking for clothes and trying to grab all his things with one hand. Growling, he took his phone off his ear and put it on speaker. He heard a laugh as grabbed a pair of jeans from his closet and started pulling them on.

"Am I on speaker yet?"

"You know me so well, and you still haven't answered any of my questions." Greg said pulling on his shirt, before rummaging in his drawer for socks. He sat on his bed, putting his socks and shoes.

"What can I say, you're predictable. On a more serious note, yes I am in Vegas, like right now in the airport by the baggage claim, and as to why…can we just talk about it when we get back to your place? I really don't want to talk about that over the phone."

Grabbing his phone, Greg turned off speaker, wondering why the hell his friend was here unannounced. "Well, I had to turn predictable, because some loser of a friend took my spot of being spontaneous by hopping onto a plane to fly across the great divide with no word to said now predictable friend." Greg grabbed his keys and wallet, heading out the door. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Greg hung up the phone, and was out the door, only just remembering to shut and lock his door.

Getting into his car, he flipped his phone back open and called Grissiom.

"Grissiom."

"Hey, Gris, it's Greg." Greg said pulling out of his assigned parking place, and driving towards the interstate.

"Yes, Greg, you got the overtime approved." Grissiom said, studying a cold case file, not really paying attention to Greg.

"Yea, I know, thanks Gris, but I was calling to tell you that I have to come in late tonight."

Grissiom shut the Rollin's file, "I'm sorry?"

Greg sighed, picturing the questioning look on his boss' face. "Look, I know I bugged you about the overtime, but I had an emergency pop up, and I really need to take care if it."

"What kind of emergency, Greg?"

"It's nothing major, but not minor enough to put off for my next off day. Gris, I'll get to the lab as soon as I can."

"Alright, Greg. I'll expect an answer when you get in though." Grissiom said, re-assigning the cases to cover everything.

"Alright, I'll do my best Gris. Thanks." Greg said, hanging up before Grissiom could reply back.

Grissiom stared at the phone. The mysterious tone of Greg's was hard to figure out. The lab-rat turned CSI was never one for secrecy, concerned filled him for a moment. He pushed it back, the CSI had said it was a minor emergency, and he would tell Grissiom what it was about when he got to the lab that night. Standing up, he grabbed the slips for tonight, and went out to the team to assign them cases.

Greg pulled into the arriving/picking up area of the airport. Getting out of the car, he made his way inside to the baggage claim. Spotting his friend he ducked behind a pillar and studied his friend. The man was sitting with his down, his shoulders slumped, and the weight of the world on his shoulders. Said man looked up and glanced around, probably looking for Greg. When his friend turned to look in his direction Greg spotted the way he only turned his head, and held his upper body stiff and unmoving. Greg spotted a split lip, and wondered what had caused it.

All the way to the airport, he had wondered what had possessed his predictable friend to fly across the country unannounced. He even thought that their past was coming back to bite them in the ass, but dismissed the idea. If that had happened, his friend would have told him on the phone. So no, this had nothing to do with their past, this was something strictly dealing with his friend. Deciding that he kept his friend waiting long enough, Greg stepped out behind the pillar and moved towards his friend.

"Ryan! Ryan!" Greg called, waving his hand the air, even as he continued to move to his friend, trying to gain his attention.

Ryan looked up and spotted Greg, the one guy he could trust no matter what. They were like night and day. Ryan was methodical and predictable, cautious and always thinking before he acted. Well most of the time anyway, he thought. Greg was spontaneous and free. He had a spark and a love for life that never left, even when he transferred to the field. After the beating, Ryan had helped his friend get back on his feet, when he had come to Miami. They were the brothers that they never had. Greg had gone to Miami when he needed a reminder why he did what he did for a living; Ryan was here for that reason. He needed his friend, and help. The only kind of help his friend could give.

"Greg! It's great to see you!" Ryan said, and before he could stop the man, he was embraced in a tight hug. He couldn't stop the gasp of pain or the way he went stiff in his friend's grasp. He hoped the Greg missed both.

"What the hell?! Ryan, what is wrong?" Greg asked, dashing Ryan's hope that he hadn't noticed.

"Nothing," when he received the 'I know you are lying face', he amended his 'It's nothing, I'm fine answer', "When we get back to your place. I'll tell you." Ryan said.

"No, you will tell me in the car. That way I can decide if I need to kidnap you to the hospital, and I have to go into work for a couple of hours. And I need to know if I should call in for the rest of the night or not. And don't even say," Greg said, speaking over Ryan's words, "that it isn't a big deal, if it was a big deal, a phone call would have suffice."

"Well, look who is using big words now." Ryan smirked, knowing that Greg wouldn't back down, and for a moment, Ryan felt like he belonged. He felt like he had a friend, and he did. His co-workers at home had just ignored him, in Greg; he always knew he had a friend. No matter what happened or what life threw at them.

"Hey! I'm a genius thank you very much! I eat big words for breakfast." Greg retorted.

Ryan laughed, relaxing for the first time in 48 hours. "Man, I needed that."

Greg just nodded, and grabbed one of his bags. "How long you staying?" He asked, having a déjà vu moment, thinking back to when he made a trip to Miami.

"Until I get some things worked out." Ryan said, echoing Greg's words back to him, the ones that he had said to Ryan two years ago. Greg looked at him, and Ryan felt like his soul was being searched. Greg had that affect on him sometimes; he just stood there until Greg nodded again and started walking towards the doors and to the car.

Greg took Ryan's suitcase and bag and put them in the trunk of the car, while Ryan got in. Greg didn't miss how his friend sat down gently, trying not to move to fast. Greg narrowed his eyes, and went to get in the car. His mind already made up, he was going to call in for the rest of the night when they reached his condo. When he went to open his door, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He felt like someone was staring into the back of his head, he whipped around and looked around. He didn't see anyone out of place; he shook it off and got into the car. Ryan gave him a questioning look, but he ignored and started the car.

When he got onto the interstate, he turned the music down and just waited for Ryan to tell him what was going on. He knew his friend. He didn't like to be pushed. Ryan took a deep breath and began his tale. Telling Greg about the Russians, the picking up of the photographer, the kidnapping and torture, the threatening of a child, and the reactions from his co-workers. The people he was supposed to count on and be there for him, shunning him again. Greg's grips on the steering wheel tighten, and he clamped his mouth down so he wouldn't go off on his friend's co-workers. Greg had threatened to go to MDPD and give them a talking to, but Ryan had asked him not to. That didn't stop Greg from being pissed on how they treated his friend though. No wonder Ryan came to him.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Greg asked, the first thing he said since Ryan started talking.

"Nah did that before I bought a plane ticket and put in for two weeks of sick leave." Ryan said relaxing, and starting to feel better for telling his friend. He knew that Greg wouldn't turn him away, and he felt safe with the one person he trusted in the world.

Greg nodded and turned into parking complex where his condo was. They got out and went inside. Greg put Ryan's things into the guest room, while Ryan took care of his OCD. Greg had understood that, and he let his friend move things around until he had satisfied his urgings. Ryan looked up and saw that Greg was watching, and he gave him a small smile.

"You must be beat. Go in there and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake." Greg said, moving out of the way.

Ryan nodded and began to make his way towards the guest bedroom, when a question came to his mind. Already knowing the answer, he asked anyways. "Hey, Greg, what if I don't want to go back at the end of the two weeks?"

Greg looked back at his friend, looking him right in the eye, thinking about what to say. "If don't want to go back because you don't want to face your demons, then I'll kick your ass all the way back to Miami. If you don't want to go back because you truly feel like you need a fresh start, then I'll talk to Grissiom." With that he turned and went upstairs to his room, leaving his guest to think about it, before he too went to bed.

Greg sat down on his bed, and pulled out his cell phone. Staring at it, trying to think of something that would appease Grissiom's curiosity, he hit speed dial one.

"Grissiom."

"Hey, Gris. It's Greg." Sighing, Greg went on. "I don't think I will be able to come in tonight."

"I thought you said it was a minor emergency Greg?" Grissiom said, making his way to his office from trace.

"Yea, it was supposed to be. Look, Gris, I'll trade tonight off for my off day on Friday. Give it to whoever wants it. I just can't come in tonight." Greg said.

Grissiom stopped short in front of his desk, Greg had put in for that Friday night off three months ago. It must be more than a minor emergency, if he was willing to give it up. "Alright Greg. You have tonight off, but I expect you to come in early tomorrow to explain whatever this is to me."

"Yea, you got it Gris." Greg said hanging up. He fell down on his bed, thinking about what he was going to do. He couldn't tell Gris that he took off because a friend needed him. Turning on the television, he pulled his laptop onto his lap, planning to spend the night to write some of his next book. There was no point to ruining his sleeping cycle.

----------------Unknown POV-------------------------------

_He was lying down on the bed, and Wolfe was in the guest room. This was perfect. He finally had the two of them together again. He would have to send a 'thank you' package to the Russians for the help. Of course, they didn't know they would be helping him, and neither did he. It was a nice surprise, to say the least. He grinned as he put the binoculars down, thinking of a plan on how to get his revenge. Those two bastards were going to pay, and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it. He will let the whole world see what he will do to them. He will have his revenge, and they, they will finally pay. With that last thought, the man turned off his light, and went to sleep, planning and dreaming on what he was going to do to the two friends. _

Tbc…….hit the new shiny review button and let me know what you think. Thank You! Winter


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Because my other stories are doing so good, and because of the reviews and story alerts for this story, I finally convinced my muse to do another chapter on this one! This will be my third update of the night!!! I hope you like it!!

Also! I think I should mention that Warrick and Sarah is in this!!! Again, nothing against the new guys, the old guys just made the show what it was!!!

~Winter~

Dark Secrets

Chapter 2:

Ryan sighed, and rolled over. He blinked sleep out of his eyes; he looked around and noticed that he wasn't in his room. It took a couple of minutes before he realized he wasn't in Miami, but Vegas, staying with Greg. He closed his eyes, and realized that he was truly relaxed for the first time in months. His friend had always had that affect on him. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was one in the afternoon. Shock that he had slept so late, Ryan jumped up. He remembered that his friend worked the grave yard shift, so he tried to be a quiet as possible.

He took a shower and went to go find something to eat. He looked in the fridge and found some stuff to make a sandwich, making Greg one for later. He grabbed a bottle of water and went settled on the couch, and flipped on the TV. He finally settled on Pearl Harbor, it was one of his favorites, and it was just starting. Ryan hadn't sat down long enough to watch a movie since God knew when, so he was so into he didn't know that Greg got up and was staring at him.

"Ryan!" Greg said loudly, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Jesus, Greg! You scared the living hell out of me!" Ryan said, jumping out of his skin. "What the hell you doing up, don't you have work tonight? Don't you need your rest?"

"Ryan, it's close to four. I got up early to hang with you, before I head in. Don't worry, I'll be good." Greg said laughing, sitting next to Ryan on the couch.

"And you say that the Miami air has made me all girly." Ryan laughed at Greg.

The rest of the day, Ryan and Greg goofed off and lazed around the house. They both knew that Ryan was going to have to talk again, but they both just needed a day to friends with no stress.

Greg was still laughing at the fact that he convinced Ryan to have a food fight with him. Then they spent an hour before Greg had to leave for work cleaning it up, to cope with Ryan's OCD. "Man, that is the most fun, I have had in ages!" He was driving into, with Ryan riding shotgun. They were dropping him off, and Ryan was going to come by and pick him up again.

"I know what you mean," Ryan said, laughing at the memory of Greg's face when he had gotten ice cream thrown into face. It was the last of what they had for dinner.

"Hey, man, serious, you ok? How are your ribs? I really didn't mean to hit you there." Greg asked, worry coming to face when he pulled into the lab.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Greg, they are fine! I swear you are worse than a nagging wife!" He got thumped in the head for his comment, before they got out, and Ryan went to get in the driver's seat. "Bye, honey! Don't worry too much and nag your co-workers to death!" Ryan said.

"Aw, Baby, I didn't know you cared so much! Now, don't be late picking me up, and for once can you please just do the laundry! I mean what does it take? I work and come home and have to clean!" Greg shot back. Laughing they waved and Ryan drove, Greg turned to go in and found him faced with a laughing Warrick and Nick. "Oh, hey guys…" Greg said looking around, face turning into a tomato.

"Man, Greggo, I suspected for awhile, but I never thought we would find out this way." Nick said, laughing at Greg's face.

"Har har har, you are so funny, Stokes. For the last time, I am not gay, that was just a friend of mine from Miami. He is a CSI there, and he is in town staying with me." Greg said walking past his co-workers. "Gris in yet?"

"Oh, come on now G! Don't be like that. We only messin with ya man." Warrick said laughing, following his friend into the building. They made their way to the locker room. "Hey, man thanks for giving your Friday night off, I got it."

"Glad someone can enjoy." Greg muttered, grabbing his gun and ID badge.

"Why did you give it up to begin with?" Nick asked shoving his bag into his locker, before clipping on his badge.

"I had a minor emergency pop up out of nowhere. What else could I do?"

"Did you take off a night just to be with your friend," Warrick asked him, looking at him like he was crazy, "man if Gris found out that was the reason why you took off, than you will be in some deep shit."

"Yea, well, there were some circumstances you don't know about; work is the most important thing you know." Greg snapped, tired of explaining himself. He didn't like being questioned when it Ryan that was involved, his co-workers didn't know everything about him, and he planned to keep it that way.

"Whoa, Greggo, man, everything ok?" Nick asked his normally, friendly friend. It wasn't everyday that Greg snapped at everyone.

"Yea," Greg said taking a deep breath, "Sorry, Rick, look guys I gotta go. I need to talk to Gris, before we get assigned cases." With that he closed his locker and went haunting for Gris. Leaving a confused Warrick and Nick behind in the locker room, each wondering what was wrong with their friend.

Greg found Grissiom in his office; he knocked before entering and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Gris."

Grissiom looked up at Greg over his glasses; he motioned for him to have a seat before he spoke. "Greg. So is the emergency resolved? Everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is good now. The emergency is on its way to being resolved. Look, Gris, I had a friend fly all the way from Miami. He isn't in any trouble, but he is in bad shape." Greg said, looking at Gris. Letting him know without saying the words that he would chose to go to his friend and not any day.

Grissiom stared at his employee, and wondered where this new Greg came from. His normally expressive brown eyes were closed off. "Is he alright?"

"He will be. He was hurt on the job; he is a CSI in Miami. He just needs sometime to recollect himself and I could hardly turn him away, he helped me after the beating."

Grissiom nodded, "If you need time off again, I'll see what I can do. You might possibly to work on an off weekend, but that just depends on how many days you take off."

Greg was floored; he hadn't expected help from Gris in that way. "Thanks Gris, I really appreciate it."

Gris just nodded and shrugged it off. "How about we get to the break room and get to our cases?" They both stood up and made their way to the break room.

"Ok, Catherine, Sara, you guys got a 419 out in Henderson. Warrick you got 406 down on the strip. Nick, you and me have a 405 out by Lake Mead. Greg you have a 419 out by Boulder Junction." Grissiom said.

"Greg, Greg! Man Greg you ok? You face is white, dude!" Warrick said concern for his lacing his voice. "Greg talk to us man!"

"Greg?" Grissiom asked, walking to his unmoving CSI, something that they hardly ever see.

Greg sat there, the text message, stuck inside his mind. He couldn't believe.

_Gregory, it is so nice to see you. Give my best to Ryan. I will be seeing you guys soon. You really should be more careful with your locks. Josh_

Before anyone could stop him, Greg shot out of his seat, already dialing Ryan's number. _Come on, answer the phone!_

_Ring, Ring, Ring…_

There an update! My third one tonight! So, hope you guys like it!!

Ok, now the call signs are real, I looked them up, they are as followed:

419—dead body

406—bugarlary

405—suicide

And boulder junction is also a real place in Vegas, I also looked it up!!

Love it, hate it, review it!!!! ~Winter~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: An update!!! This is not beta'd! Any and all mistakes are mine! I am currently looking for a beta, so if you are interested, let me know!!

Dark Secrets

Ch. 3

"Greg, I did not wreck your precious car." Ryan said rolling his eyes as he pulled into Greg's parking place.

"Come back now. Get back into the car and come back to the lab, now Ry." Greg said, his tense voice alerting his friend.

"Greg, what is it?" Ryan asked, his body tensing up in response to his friend's tone.

"Dammit, Ryan! I will tell you when you get here! Just don't go into the house come back to the lab and get me!" Greg all but yelled.

Thrown into action by the urgency in his friend's voice, Ryan turned the car back on and peeled out of the parking lot. He didn't even say good-bye before he hung up. He blindly trusted his friend and that would have shocked his co-workers back in Miami. He sped all the way to the crime lab, barely parked before he threw open the door and turned the car off. He made his way into the lab as quickly as he could with his bruised ribs. He passed the reception area, and heard raised voices in the hall. He rounded the corner and saw the two co-workers of Greg's that he saw when he dropped him off. They were standing in the doorway of an office. Ryan could hear his friend's voice, raised in anger, irritation, and fear.

He mirrored Greg's co-workers facial expressions of confusion and shock. It wasn't everyday you see Grissiom or Greg yelling. Ryan was worried about what got his usually calm friend tense and angry.

"What happened to being understanding? What happened to 'take the days off' and 'you can make it up'?" Greg yelled at his wits end. When he told Grissiom that he was taking a couple days off, Grissiom denied him, he demanded to know what was going on.

"Greg! Why can't you just tell us what the hell is going on?" Grissiom said in a slightly calmer voice, trying to regain the normalcy of calm.

Ryan tried to walk into the office when one of the men stopped him, "Whoa, there bud, who are you?" The man asked in a southern accent. He reminded Ryan of Calliegh with her accent, but hers had a more drawl to it.

"I'm Ryan, Greg's friend he called me." Ryan said, trying not to wince when the man grabbed one of his bruises on his arm.

"Nick! Let him go!" Greg said when he saw Ryan's grimace of pain.

Nick dropped his hand from the man, "Calm down G, I didn't mean anything by it."

Ryan stepped in and went immediately to Greg. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Later. I will tell you when we are in the car." Greg said.

Grissiom sat down and watched the interaction between his CSI and this stranger. Greg started to calm down when the other man came into the room. He didn't relax all the way, but enough to stop yelling. Grissiom decided to ask the question that has been bugging him since this had started.

"What I don't understand Greg, is why you won't tell us what is wrong. Do you not trust us?" Grissiom asked wearily, tired of fighting.

Greg looked just as weary as Grissiom sounded, "It is not a matter of trust. I trust you guys with my life. It is a matter of not wanting any of you guys getting hurt."

Warrick spoke up for the first time since the argument started. "Why don't you let us decide to whether or not we want to risk getting hurt?"

Nick nodded his agreement as he watched Catherine and Sara shooed away the on lookers from their spots down the hall.

Greg sighed and let his shoulders slumped. He looked at Ryan, who shrugged since he had no idea what was going on. Ryan was glad that Greg had such great friends as co-workers that they would argue with him about getting hurt for him. Greg sighed, "Fine, but since this doesn't just involve me, but Ryan as well. We both have to agree to tell you guys. If he says no, the answer is no." Greg said, his tone broking no argument.

Ryan saw confusion on their faces, as he started to feel trepidation come over him a hint of realization coming to his features.

"Why don't you and…" Grissiom paused, not knowing the young man's name.

"Ryan." Greg supplied.

"Why don't you and Ryan use my office to talk, you will find the team in the break room when you are ready." Grissiom said standing up.

"Thanks Gris." Greg said over his shoulder. Grissiom nodded and motion for Nick and Warrick to follow, collecting Catherine and Sara as well.

After they left, the office filled with a tense silence. Ryan couldn't take not knowing anymore, "Greg, what the hell is going on?"

Greg started pacing, looking everywhere but his friend. "Josh text me."

Ryan tensed and looked around, "Are you sure it was him?"

Greg handed him the phone so he could read for himself. Greg continued to pace, his nerves for once had nothing to do with his precious coffee.

"How the hell did he get your number?"

"I don't know. I'm wondering how the hell he got out of prison."

Ryan stared at Greg, "Do you think we should tell your co-workers?"

Greg stopped pacing and looked at Ryan. "I don't know. If we tell them and he finds out, he will come after them to get to me. He may even go after your co-workers."

"I don't think he will go after mine, I have no intent in telling them anything." Ryan said savagely. "Do you trust your co-workers?"

"With my life."

"And I trust you with my life, so if you trust them, then I think we should tell them. We may need their help and a place to stay. I don't trust staying at your condo with just the two of us."

Greg nodded, and sighed. "We tell them. I just hope I don't get them killed."

"We." Ryan said, moving to stand in front of his friend.

"What?"

"You said, 'I', you are not alone in this. This is 'we'." Ryan stated firmly, looking Greg in the eye.

Greg swallowed and nodded. "What if we don't catch him by the end of two weeks?"

Ryan glanced away, and then looked back. There was no hesitation and determination in his eyes. "I guess your co-workers are going to get to know me, cause I'm not leaving. H can and probably fire me, then I'll be jobless, and with no money to pay my rent, homeless." He said with a small smile on his lips.

Greg smiled, "I think I can help you out with the homeless part, and maybe Grissiom can fix the jobless part."

The two friends grinned at one another, even with the darkness looming nearer. No matter what happened, they had each other's back.

"Boss, we got a package." Anton said.

"Yea, who is it from?"

"It doesn't say."

"You make sure it was safe?"

"Of course boss."

"Open it."

Anton opened the box and pulled out a basket. It was a basket full of money all neatly put together. Anton pulled the note off and read it out loud. "This is for helping, even if you didn't know that you were. –J."

Anton watched his boss get up and tear open the basket.

Pakov smiled when he finished counting the money. "Anton, this is what happens when you do good business." Anton and Pakov smiled as they stared at the half-million dollars.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait!!! I am finally finished with finals!!! Woohoo!! I am a junior in College now, (officially, anyway). Enjoy the update!! I also want to thank those who have reviewed, favorite, or story alerted this story! You guys kept me going through this past, crazy week!!!

* * *

Dark Secrets:

Chapter 4:

Catherine and Sara did not know what was going on. Greg ran out of the break room so fast, with Grissiom following him. The rest of the team followed, at a loss of what to do. When they ran into Grissiom's office, Catherine and Sara decided to stay at the end of the hallway to keep the curios people away, with Warrick and Nick at the door, just in case someone got passed Catherine and Sara.

When Gris came out of his office, and motioned for the rest of them to join him in the break room, there he updated them. "Greg and his friend, Ryan, are discussing it over. I hope Ryan convinces Greg to tell us what is going on." Grissiom said when everyone was seated.

"What if Ryan says 'no' to telling us?" Nick asked.

"Think positive, Nick." Grissiom said. With that said, everyone waited in tensed silence, each worrying about their teammate. They all jumped when Greg and Ryan came in and cleared their throats.

"Jesus Greg! You scared the crap out of us!" Sara said as she tried to calm her frantic beating heart.

"Sorry, I did say hey, but you guys were so out of it." Greg said with a small smile. Everyone nodded, and waited till the two men were seated, before bombing them with questions.

"What is going on Greg?"

"Are you ok?"

"Have you decided?"

"One question at a time!" Greg said, holding up his hands. "Ok, yes we have decided, we will tell you what is going on. That answers yours and Sara's questions, Gris. As for us being ok, that depends." Greg looked at Ryan who only nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Before I go any farther, and tell you everything could put you guys in danger. So, if you guys wish not to know, please tell me now. I can't live with your deaths on my conscience." Greg said looking at each of them.

None of his friends got up and left, they just stay seated, showing their support. Greg looked at Catherine, "What about Lindsay and your mom?"

"Lindsay is with her grandmother on a cruise, they won't be back till the end of the summer." Catherine said, now grateful of her mom taking Lindsay with her. Greg nodded as he stared at the wall behind his team, who all waited in silence.

"As I much as I love you guys, you don't know everything about me. There are things in my past that I wish to keep secret. I am not the only one who has skeletons in his closet." Greg started, getting that far away look in his eyes. "Ryan and I grew up together in Boston. This was before I moved to Cali. We were best friends as soon as met each other, along with another friend, Josh. Our parents used to call us the three amigos, we did everything together. Ryan was the quiet one, I was the crazy one, and Josh was the leader. It wasn't till we got into high school, things started to change." He said, staring at the wall, the memories overtaking his mind.

"Josh started hanging out the bad crowd, I guess you could say." Ryan said, picking up where Greg left off. "They started drinking, smoking, doing drugs, and there were rumors of some of the guys raping some of the girls in school. Since none of the girls would come up and say anything, no one knew if it was true. We warned Josh about hanging out with them, but all he ever said was that they weren't as bad as everyone thought they were. As the months went on, we saw him less and less."

Greg looked at Ryan as the shadows passed across his face, the memories bringing back the pain they experienced. The team just watched the two friends as they waited, each having a sense of dread fill their bodies. "It got to the point where we never saw him anymore. One day, he popped over at Ryan's house and invited us to a party." Greg said, his voice dropped to a whisper. He shook it off and continued, "At first we didn't want to go, but we had missed hanging out with Josh, so we said yes."

"We got there around 10, and immediately lost sight of Josh as he went to go find some of his friends. We drank and partied, danced with some girls, but it got pretty boring pretty fast. So we went to go find him, and tell him we were leaving. Ryan spotted him walking up the stairs with some guys from the group. We followed."

Greg stopped, the memories brought back the screams, and making him freeze as they memory held him hostage. Ryan gripped his friends shoulder, taking over the next part. "We reached the top of the stairs when we heard the screams. We didn't think, but just acted. We ran to the room where the screams were coming from and what we saw…" Ryan paused, "what we saw changed us forever. There was a girl who didn't look much older than 14 tied to the bed, with about 7 guys standing around her. And Josh, Josh was in the middle…" Ryan said, he couldn't finish as the scene kept replaying in his mind.

"Before I could even attempt to process this, Ryan had already charged into the room. He tackled Josh on to the ground. The other guys jumped on Ryan, the girl was screaming her head off, and I jumped in to try to pull Ryan out. With all the noise we were making, someone finally called the cops. Josh and his friends ran for it, me and Ryan stayed with the girl, untying her and waiting on the cops come in."

"The girl decided to testify against Josh and his friends; she had asked us to testify too. When we decided to testify, we started to get threatening emails, phone calls, everything to scare us away. The night before the trial, Josh came to my house and threatened me, saying that I would regret it if I went through with it." Greg said, disgust filling as he thought of his former friend.

Ryan nodded, "After that he came to my house, I was on the phone with Greg when he came through my window, and warned me, threatening me, telling me the same thing as Greg. The day of the trial, the judge convicted Josh and his friends. When he was being led out, Josh turned and just smiled at me and Greg."

The team sat back and just stared. They had all thought that Greg had an easy life; they were unnerved that their friend had to go through this. Grissiom stared at his CSI, "Is there something else Greg?"

Greg and Ryan looked at each other; Ryan shrugged, telling Greg that it was up to him to tell them the rest. Greg sighed as he got up and started pacing back and forth in the break room. The tension in the room rising, "It was 3 months after the trial when I got my first letter. It was a letter from Josh, somehow he smuggled it out. It was detailing what exactly he was going to do to me, my family, Ryan, and the girl, Julie. Over the months he kept sending both of us letters, each describing in details of what he was going to do to us."

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Catherine asked.

"We showed them to the lead detective, he took them, and we haven't heard from Josh till today." Ryan said.

The room was quiet, "What made your face so white?" Warrick asked.

"He texted me, he was in my house. Ryan, he would have been there alone. He was in my home." Greg whispered, the day finally catching up to him.

Grissiom nodded, "Ok, Greg, you and Ryan, are not to go home without an escort. And you are staying with someone…I don't want hear any protests." He continued when he saw Greg open his mouth to protest.

"I got two spare rooms," Nick said, "you guys can stay with me. And don't even think about protesting that!"

Greg smiled and Ryan nodded his thanks. "Ok good, now, Warrick, you and Nick follow Greg and Ryan home and go with them to get their things. Greg, you and Ryan are to never be alone, even if it is the two of you." Grissiom said. "I'll go speak with Ecklie, you guys go ahead and go get your things and take it to Nick's and then come back. Catherine, you and Sara, start finding out how Josh got out of prison, did he escape or what." He continued getting up and walking out. The team split up, each going to their own assignments. Ryan watched as the team members filed out, each touching Greg to let him know that they had his back. For a moment, Ryan became filled with envy at Greg, but he shook it off when he felt a grip on his shoulder and looked up and saw Nick, they had included him in their small family. He smiled his thanks, and thought that maybe he was finally home.

-----Meanwhile, at Greg's Place-------

Josh smiled as he looked at his handiwork. He had sent Greg that text, he knew the minute he did there was no going back. If he was caught, he was going back to jail, but he vowed he wouldn't be caught. He was still in the house when Ryan had pulled into the parking place that belonged to Greg. He watched him from the window as Ryan answered his phone. He watched as Ryan's head snapped up and looks up at the condo's windows. He slipped back so he wouldn't be seen. He laughed when Ryan jumped back into the car and sped off. Good, he had them scared. This was going to be fun.

He took one last look around the house, and smiled at the wall. He hoped they liked his surprised, I mean, after all they were the three amigos. He laughed one last time as he went to sit in his car and wait for Greg and Ryan to come home.

* * *

Tbc…sorry it is so short…the next update will be longer, I promise!!! We shall be leaving Greg, Ryan, and the Vegas team for a while to visit their counterparts in Miami!

As always…Love it, Hate it, Review it…..~Winter~


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Secrets  
Chapter 5

* * *

Eric growled as he pulled up to another scene. All because Wolfe decided to take two weeks of vacation; of course, the papers said it was for medical leave, but Wolfe was a know liar. He grabbed his kit and went to meet H and Calliegh. He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. He had never wanted a woman more than he wanted Calliegh. He had been attracted to her and in love with her from the start. It killed him every time she chose someone else over him, he hoped to have his chance one day and he never gave up. He finally got it, she said yes to him and he couldn't be happier.

He caught her eye and she shot him a small smile. "Hey H, Calliegh," he said nodding to each of them as he walked up.

"Eric." They both said, nodding back to him.

"What do we have?" Eric asked, looking around the crime scene. The yard was huge and enclosed by a gate. The house itself was looked like a sprawling miniature version of the Kennedy Compound. Eric whistled, "Who lives here?"

"A Mr. and Mrs. James Calhound." Horatio answered, looking at the massive house through his sunglasses.

"James Calhound, as in the CEO of Calhound Enterprises?" Eric asked in surprise.

"The one and only. His wife was found by their housekeeper. Mrs. Calhound was found tied to the bed and strangled." Calliegh informed him as she looked him over. She tried to keep the smile from spreading across her face, but it couldn't be helped. Eric just made her so happy and made her feel so loved.

"And where is Mr. Calhound?" Eric questioned, looking around for the man.

"He is currently at 37, 000 feet above the Atlantic ocean. He has a meeting in London." Explained the man walking up. "I am Mr. Calhound's assistant. My name is Phillip Curry."

Horatio stuck his hand out for the man to shake, "How are you doing Mr. Curry? Do you know when Mr. Calhound's plane is supposed to land?"

Mr. Curry sighed, "I'm ok. I don't know how Mr. Calhound is going to take this. I never seen a man so in love with his wife. He is suppose to land in London at 7:00pm our time."

Horatio looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 5 pm. He groaned inside so his team would hear, it looked like they were pulling a double. "Thank you Mr. Curry." He waved an officer over, "This officer here is going to take you downtown and ask you some questions. Anything you know might help us find the person who did this." Mr. Curry nodded and walked off with the officer. Since we are short handed right now, we got two night shift CSI's helping us out right now. They are taking the back outside perimeter. I'm calling Natalia to come help with the inside as soon as she is done with her scene. Eric, I want you to find the entry point, and start bagging and tagging. Calliegh, I want you to photograph and sketch. I'll get some of the trainees to cover the front perimeter and I'll handle the body with Alexx." Horatio said.

"Great, it looks like we will be working another double." Eric muttered.

"Eric," Horatio said lowering his glasses "is there a problem?"

"No, H. It's good."

"Good." Horatio said turning to walk inside. There was no need to enforce his orders; he knew his team would follow them. Calliegh and Eric watched him go inside before they said anything. They looked at each other and smiled.

"How are you?" Calliegh asked.

"I'm good now that I have gotten to see you." Eric murmured only so she could hear. Calliegh smiled and tried to keep her face from flushing.

"We saw each other last night." She murmured just as quietly.

"That was too long." He answered loudly, starting towards the door. "So what do you think about Wolfe?"

Calliegh sighed and followed him. "I think he is hiding, but don't worry about. H is going to take care of it. We have to trust H."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Eric said as he entered into the living room. He got right to work trying to find the entry point. Marking anything that seemed out of place or looked like a disturbance; Calliegh trailed behind him taking pictures, and sketched while he bagged and tagged. They worked in silence, content to just be with each other. While they worked downstairs Horatio and Alexx examined the body upstairs.

* * *

_~Natalia~_

Natalia groaned as she stretched. She was running her own DNA samples, because Valera was backed up. _Who would have thought that Ryan being gone would cause this much work for everyone else_, she thought.

"Hey Natalia, have you seen Horatio?" Frank asked coming through the door of the lab.

"No, he's at a scene." She said looking up. "What's up?"

"Ah, there's a phone call for him from the crime lab in Vegas."

"Huh," she had a thoughtful look on her face, "did you give them H's cell?"

"No," Frank sighed, "When I offered the fellow H's number, he said 'no, I'll call back.'"

"What was the guy's name?"

"A Gil Grissiom. You know him?"

"No, I do know the two labs have worked with each other in the past, but that was before I joined."

"Yea, well if it was important he will call back. How goes your case?" Frank asked putting the call out of his mind.

"Almost done. I'm just comparing the DNA from the suspect to the DNA found on the victim." Natalia said as the computer beeped. "Perfect timing." Natalia jumped and ran back to the interrogation room. The male suspect looked up at her with a smug smile. He was thought to have raped a girl in her teens who was walking home from school.

"Find out that I'm innocent? Can I go now? Or better yet, keep me here so I can sue you for harassment." He said smiling. He was a man in his thirties, a head full of thick brown hair, and a packed body. He was a pretty boy in his prime. Natalia looked at him in disgust.

"How about I keep you here and charge you with rape." She snarled. The smile dropped off his face.

"You don't have anything." He said, worry growing in his eyes.

"Oh, I got something. You know when you spit on her; you know after you got done raping her, you thought you got it all when you forced her to clean herself. You missed some. You are going away and let's see how you handle a big sweating, snorting, Bubba Ray coming up to you at night." Natalia motioned for the officer to come arrest him when her phone started ringing.

"Boa Vista."

"Natalia," H's voice came over the line, "are you done with your case?"

"Just finished, H. We got him."

"That's good. Can you come help us with our scene?"

"Sure. Oh, and H, do you know a Gil Grissiom from the Vegas crime lab?" Natalia asked, grabbing her stuff.

"I do. Why?" Horatio asked.

"He called here looking for you."

"Thanks Natalia. I'll call him as soon as I can." He replied.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Natalia said.

"Alright." Horatio said as he hung up. An officer came up to him.

"Lt. Caine, we were checking the perimeter, we found another body."

H sighed as he pulled on his shades when he walked outside. "Show me."

* * *

_~Alexx and Horatio~_

They too worked in silence as they collected evidence from the body and the room. Horatio was assisting Alexx with the body when he spotted something on her neck. "Alexx, what is this?" He said holding it up with his tweezers.

"It looks like hair," she said examining it closely, "black hair to be exact."

"It is. And our victim is blonde."

"Hmmm…." Alexx murmured quietly as she finished doing her primary look over at the scene. "Have you talked to our boy?"

Horatio sighed at the question he knew was coming. He was quiet before he answered, "I have tried calling him once, but it went straight to his voice mail."

"That doesn't keep us from worrying. He knows that." Alexx said as her ball worry tightened in her gut.

"There is no need to worry till there is, Alexx." Horatio said as he stood up.

"That doesn't help Horatio." Was all she said as she too stood up. "I'm finished here, there isn't any more for me to tell until I get her back to the lab."

Horatio nodded and watched her gather her equipment. "You're the one who is closest to him. Did he tell you where he was going?"

This time it was Alexx's turn to sigh. "No, all he told me was that he was going to see a friend. He didn't elaborate." Horatio nodded as she left. His thoughts on his CSI. Ryan was never one to let people know when he was hurt, but Horatio thought that he would always be there for his CSI. It was looking like he failed Ryan, and that was something that didn't sit well in his heart. Ryan had asked him to not tell Calliegh and Eric, he wanted to do it himself, but they haven't given him that chance. Horatio was sure some of the blame of that came back to him, and that didn't sit too well with him either.

* * *

TBC...

It's an update! I know! My lovely beta is currently working on the new chapter of LOI, so that will be up soon too! As always, love it, hate it, but review it!  
Winter


End file.
